


What Almost Was

by Ravin



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: An alternate, tragic, ending toHomeland.





	What Almost Was

As I walked into the chapel a cold weight settled in my stomach. My family, all of my family, was there, surrounding the Spider Queen's black altar.

"So pleased that you could join us Drizzt. The ice in Malice's words could freeze magma.

"Come closer, Drizzt." Maya said.

I looked at my father as I walked forward. Zak's eyes pleaded with me, begging me to understand some unspoken message.

I was standing right next to the altar before I realized Briza was holding something, the spider-like dagger of Lolth.

Suddenly I understood my father's message, but it was too late. Briza stepped toward me and plunged the cursed thing into my chest.

I tried to fight it. I tried to get the thing out of me, but I couldn't. Lolth's spider came alive and dug it's way through me to my heart.

I fell on the altar. "Why?"

"You displeased the Spider Queen." Malice sneered.

"And now you will suffer your proper fate." Briza said with disdain.

Vierna's voice held a hint of sadness though. "He could have been great."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost ten years ago, but it is getting traffic on FFN still so I decided why not post it here.


End file.
